In the Mind of a Fangirl
by Sanity Optional
Summary: "No way that happened. Are you sure?" Kashi countered. I nodded. "Le doih! See, lookit, I know French!" I taunted while sticking my tongue out. They were jealous 'cause I met the 39 Clues people and they didn't! – Humor Multi-Chap. Dedicated to Rage-san.
1. Love is Brainwash

**A/N: AHAHA- I know I haven't been workin' on my angst for a while. Unchosen doesn't count considering the fact it was also a humor.**

**BUT I DECIDED I NEEDED TO PAY ATTENTION MORE TO HUMOR!**

**So this is the story of Marina-Suzanne Estun Fou. Marina-Suzanne obviously stands for "Mary-Sue", and "Est" means "is" in French, and "un" means "a" in French as well, while "Fou" means "Fool" in French, so "Mary-Sue is a fool."**

**Ya leik itz? ;o**

**Dedicated to Rage-san as a VERY UTTERLY LATE birthday present. ^o^**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span>_ In the Mind of a Fangirl_

Genre:_ Humor_

Rating:_ K+_

Description:_ "No way that happened. Are you sure?" Kashi countered. I nodded. "Le doih! See, lookit, I know French!" I taunted while sticking my tongue out. They were jealous 'cause I met the 39 Clues people and they didn't! – Humor Multi-Chap. Dedicated to Rage-san._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Love is Brainwash<span>

_ "Even so, will I still love you? How should I... What should I - what an idiot am I?" _

_ - Hatsune Miku, Love is Brainwash (Love is War, Koi wa Sensou, Eager Love Revenge)_

I walked down the halls- no sorry, skipped down the halls! I was happy, I was amazing, I was smart, I was awesome… I was totally cute. And everyone was jealous of me.

I mean, like, duh?

Oooh, oooh~! There's my friend, Kashi! She is also, like, jealous of me. But she rocks like a… rock I guess. She was smart, but not as smart as me. She was cute, but not as cute as me… Awesome? No. Never.

"Hi," Kashi said. I glared at her. She should totally, like, respect her friends, no wonder I'm her like only friend in this flea-ridden' place. Ugh. But I see this girl running up to her. That's odd. Oh, she probably wants my signature! B-but I left my pen in my locker.

"Hiya Kashi," The girl said. Kashi grinned.

"Hiya Kaye-san! What's up?" Kashi asked her. I was confused, why was this 'Kaye-san' girl talkin' to my friend? I mean, I was like Kashi's best friend! Even if she's not mine.

"Ahhh, nothing much. Hey, you done that story you were talking about?" Kaye asked. Kashi sighed.

"Ahhh, still have way done! But have you finished the fourth installment of the 'Un-do' Project?" Kashi asked.

"Almost, I just need to find a n-" Kaye began, but I cut her off, or she would be blabberin' on about whatever she and my ex-friend were talkin' about. I think it's about cheese. But I ain't sure. But since I'm totally smart, I'll figure it out.

"Would you two shut up a bit?" I asked. Kashi and Kaye looked unaffected. UGH. My insult didn't work. Stupid, stupid girls.

"I will when you'll stop actin' like such a Mary-Sue," Kashi shot back. I gaped at her. I saw a trace of a smirk on Kaye's lips.

"Smug are we?" I asked Kaye. Perfect taunt, she'll never find another comeback-

"I should be saying that to you. But thanks, you saved me the trouble." Kaye taunted me. I think I growled a bit, or then again it could be my tummy 'cause I didn't eat my pristine lunch yet. I'm wastin' my time on these two. I saw Kashi rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. We're wasting your lunch time, blah n' all that junk. I just came to say I didn't want to be friends with you anymore.

"I mean, c'mon! You lie to me, like a Lucian. Except you lack the brains. You even told me you met the 39 Clues characters. You think I'm that dumb? We are in [insert country here*]! They're in America!" Kashi finished. I stared at her.

"I did so meet the 39 Clues characters! There's Dan Cahill, and Amy Cahill, and Ian Kabra, and Natalie Kabra, and Ian Kabra…" I trailed off. I saw that Kaye girl stifling a laugh. How dare she!

"You said Ian twice." Kaye stated.

"'Cause his twice better than the Cahills." I shot back. Kaye and I glared at each other for a quite long time. Kashi, sighing, stood in the middle, breaking our glarin' connection. Kashi turned to face me. So she was goin' to apologize? Well, that's what I thought before she began glaring at me.

"Dan Cahill is waaaaaaay awesomer than Ian Kabra!" Kaye and Kashi yelled in unison. I flinched.

"Fffff, I don't care. And how would you know? I actually met them, you guys haven't so ha you!" I exclaimed, sticking out my tongue.

"No way that happened. Are you sure?" Kashi countered. I nodded.

"Le doih! See, lookit, I know French!"

I taunted while sticking my tongue out. She was jealous 'cause I met the 39 Clues people and she didn't!

"Y'know… Marina-Suzanne Estun Fou means 'Marina-Suzanne is a Fool' in French!" Kashi exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. They were still in denial.

Kaye scowled.

"Come on, Kashi. Let's leave the liar here, we have stories to write!" Kaye proclaimed. Kashi nodded.

"I know, let's go. I still don't understand how she got into an international writing school! She hasn't written anything. Oh, bye Marina-Suzanne, and by the way, our first writing assignment is due in a week, you better get crackin'!" Kashi exclaimed before walking away with Kaye.

"UGHH. I HATE YOU!" I screamed. Kashi smirked.

"I HATE YA' TOO! GOOD THING THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!" Kashi screamed back. I began throwing a mini tantrum. I stopped. In the corner, reading some book called, 'In the Mind of a Fangirl'… is you.

Hi, I'm Marina-Suzanne Estun Fou and this is only the beginning.

I now let you into… my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>o.o Odd. But I need to work on my humor more. I've lost my funny since I began writing Angst and Romance. So yeah.<strong>

**If you're wondering who "Kaye" is, it's KayeLuv. She's a really good friend of mine so I added her into the story. And some of my other really good author friends will star as well.**

**Evanescence456 as Eva, Snowstorm xD as Snow, RageRunsStill as Rage, fanCLUbofme as Clue, Balletreader as Ballet, Athenagal88 as Athena, Volcanic Lily as Lily, spaghettigirl as SG and Cecilia S. Bradley as Cecily!**

**SO YA'LL BETTER BE EXICTED SINCE THE 39 CLUES CHARACTERS WILL BE COMIN' SOON. e.e**


	2. Bad Romance

**A/N: I thought this multi-chap was going to be an epic fail like my other stories, but I was wrong, you guys think it's pretty awesome.  
><strong>

**I know I haven't been answering PM's for a while but I have my end-of-the-year assignment(s) I have to finish! DD: French, Drama, Dance, Language etc. It's the land of blaah n' all that cr- garbage.**

**But I'll try my best to update.**

**KayeLuv: I NOES OHMAIGAWD! DD: But it was time. I had to bring out my inner fangirl for this… xD But hopefully I'll die in the process so that I don't begin to taint the fandom like I did before. O.O**

**Ballet Reader: Hai Ballet-san, I'll remember that. ^.^ Thanks for the idea. *grins***

**RageRunsStill: NOE RAGE-SAN, I WILL NOT TAKE IT BACK. You're a bunch of epicness and you deserve it. SO DON'T ARGUE WITH SANITY-SAN! *growls***

**HestiaCahill39: Haha, yup! That's my aim for Marina-Suzanne!**

**bookgirl39: Yes you do. ^o^**

**spaghttigrrl: I don't know, SG-san, I. Don't. Know. O.o; But I'm on my fourth year of French, so I don't know that much. xD**

**OKAY. ONTO THE STORY! Who's featuring this time?**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span>_ In the Mind of a Fangirl_

Genre:_ Humor_

Rating:_ K+_

Description:_ "No way that happened. Are you sure?" Kashi countered. I nodded. "Le doih! See, lookit, I know French!" I taunted while sticking my tongue out. They were jealous 'cause I met the 39 Clues people and they didn't! – Humor Multi-Chap. Dedicated to Rage-san._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Bad Romance<span>

"_I want your love, your lovers' revenge; you and me could write a bad romance!"_

_- Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (Megurine Luka Voiceback)_

_**Marina-Suzanne P.O.V**_

Oh joy! Someone I could show my story to! That'll show Kashi and her snotty friend! I think I heard someone growl. Oh, it should be my stomach, I still haven't, like, eaten my lunch. Oh dear, there's only fifteen minutes left.

"I think I'll go eat lunch first," I said to myself, while running quickly to the cafeteria. I began munching hungrily on my lunch. I noticed Kashi was sitting with the Kaye girl. And someone else?

The girl was eating brownies.

Who eats brownies for lunch? Ughh. Like they should have a lunch like mine. A salad is waaaay better. I strode up to the three 'losers' of the café. They looked up to me, since they were, like, so little. I was 5'1! Pssh~ I'm way taller than them.

Kaye stood up. Okay, so the Kaye girl is, like, one inch taller than me. So what? Makes no difference. Then Kashi stood up. Oh, she 5'4. Scary. Who wants to be a gorilla anyways? The 'brownie' girl never stood up. I smirked. Too scared probably.

"What's the matter, Brownie? Too short?" I taunted. Kashi and Kaye scowled. Brownie-girl looked bored.

"Nope, but why should I waste my energy on showing up a Mary-Sue? Plus, there are delicious brownies to be munched on," McBrownie began. I rolled my eyes. "And the name's Clue."

"Clue, eh? So why are hanging out with these losers?" I asked. Clue's eyes flashed.

"They aren't losers! They're awesomesauce, but you're the loser! Who would want to hang out with a dumb Mary-Sue like you?

"BROWNIES… ATTACK!" Clue yelled. The brownies that were left in her lunchbox, began to… mutate? Oh god.

"ROAR!" A mutant brownie yelled. I shrieked and ran away. I heard Clue, Kaye and Kashi laughing.

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

"Nice one Clue!" Kashi remarked.

"Yeah, but don't take this in offense, but I haven't seen you write a story yet, so why are you in an international writing school?" Kaye asked. Clue grinned.

"Because I'm a teacher here! I review, not write!" Clue announced. "And my brownies are the guards here, so I have access to the school grounds." Clue added.

"So… what are going to do about Mary-Sue? She is persistent, and she'll continuous taunt our other friends, but I don't exactly want her to get hurt either." Kashi asked. Kaye began to ponder with her penguin-obsessed mind. She snapped her fingers.

"Hey," Kaye began. Kashi and Clue began to eagerly pricked their ears towards Kaye's direction. "I think that's the first time I snapped my fingers!" Kaye exclaimed. Kashi and Clue practically deflated.

"Oh, but I do have an idea. Mary-Sue says she did meet the 39 Clues characters, so why don't we bring her to them, and let's see how flabbergasted she'll be! Then she'll know her consequence of lying!" Kaye proclaimed. Kashi fist pumped, while Clue munched on a brownie.

"Awesome idea, Kaye!" Kashi yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria turned around to look at Kashi. Kashi blushed.

"Okay then, so we'll get Ian since I want to see him yelling at Mary-Sue, 'YOU GIT'!" Clue laughed. Kashi grinned.

"Okay then, so we'll get Ian, while you get Mary-Sue!" Kaye ordered. Clue looked a bit hurt.

"B-But I hardly know the mad woman, and you expect me to get her?" Clue asked. Kashi and Kaye nodded.

"Yup, 'cause we know Ian better, since we've talked before." Kashi concluded. Clue sighed, but reluctantly accepted.

The three girls went their ways, looking for their targets.

"C'mon, I heard piano playing!" Kaye exclaimed. Kashi groaned.

"Oh, Kaye! Just because you a piano playing doesn't mean Ian is going to b-" Kashi began, but was cut of by the door slamming behind them.

And behind the door, was Ian Kabra, playing the piano. Kaye smirked.

"And what doesn't mean Ian is here?" Kaye asked. Kashi grunted. Ian stopped playing to look up at the two Lucians. He scowled at Kashi.

"You." Ian grunted.

"You." Kashi grunted.

"Ahhh, is there something I should know?" Kaye asked. Ian and Kashi were in a long glaring contest. Without looking up, Kashi answered Kaye.

"When I was on Lucian guard duty, Ian took away my cellphone!" Kashi screeched.

"She was playing all day when she was suppose to be guarding!" Ian barked.

"Would you two be quiet? I called Clue and she's coming with Marina-Suzanne!" Kaye yelled, hushing the two.

"Marina-Suzanne? As in Marina-Suzanne Estun Fou?" Ian asked. Kaye and Kashi let their jaws drop.

"You know her?" Kaye asked. Ian nodded grimly. Well at least he doesn't like her, that's a good thing. Kashi thought.

"She acts if she's so perfect. It sickens me." Ian spat. Kaye rolled her eyes. Just like a certain British boy we know. Kaye thought, but didn't say it. They were running out of time, and another fight would just delay it.

"And if that isn't enough, she acts all… all… flirty, cliché, as you writers say it, against me" Ian grimaced. Kashi and Kaye began making gagging noises. How childish.

"Okay, okay, so this totally bums our plan…" Kashi muttered.

"How about this; we still bring the 39 Clues characters to her, but we write the encounters down." Kaye mused.

"How does that help?" Kashi asked.

"Look at it this way, we have our 11-Person Collab Project we have due in a month, so why don't we get started and round up all our friends, and write about her embarrassing encounters with the 39 Clues characters! It'll get all of us an A+, and make Marina-Suzanne the star she wanted to be.

"We could call it 'In the Mind of a Fangirl'!" Kaye finished. Kashi nodded, but noticed movement outside. She began to panic.

"Clue and Marina are coming! HIDE!" Kashi whispered harshly to Kaye. They both hid behind the piano.

"Ian! Just… do whatever! Unless you want an army of penguins attacking you at night!" Kaye warned. Ian gulped.

_**Marina-Suzanne P.O.V**_

I burst through the door whit a tired Clue following. Clue quickly collapsed on the ground.

"Giant. Brownies." I breathed. Then looked up to see my darling look uncomfortable.

"Oh, Ian~!" I piped up. Ian's eyes widen. "What's the matter, darling?" I asked.

"Ahh, uhmm. Marina-Suzanne, it's been a long time since I saw you. When you, ahh- broke into my mansion." Ian concluded. I grinned.

"You remember me?" I asked. Ian nodded slowly. I heard whispering behind the piano. "What's that like behind the piano?" I asked. All I got was an 'Ummm…". Then some odd guy with jet black hair and brown eyes appears. No it wasn't my beloved Ian. The odd man had a moustache. And looked suspiciously like Kashi.

"Hullo, I'm Ka… rl. Yes, I'm Karl. Ka-rl." 'Karl' told me. I peered at 'him'. He looked, like, suspicious. 'Karl' began to sweat.

"Karl. Hi, I'm Marina-Suzanne Estun Fou! That's, like, French for something." I said proudly to Karl.

"Mary-Sue is a fool…" Karl muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"O-Oh, nothing. Anyways, have you ever wanted to go to Hawaii?" Karl asked. I nodded eagerly. "Well here's your chance! You, and you alone, get to go to… HAWAII!" Karl exclaimed. I squealed. Karl handed me a pair of bags, and a plane ticket.

"Those bags are filled with designer clothing and I think a banana, now go! Go, and enjoy Hawaii!" Karl exclaimed. I nodded and ran out the door.

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

'Karl' ripped off 'his' moustache and unclipped 'his' hair to reveal waist-length hair. It was Kashi, of course. Kaye began laughing.

"Blech. How did you talk me into this Kaye?" Kashi asked, spitting out any hair that fell from the moustache into her mouth.

"I w-wanted to see how you looked as a boy!" Kaye laughed, continuing to ROFL. For those 'non-chatters', meaning 'roll on the floor laughing'. Pssh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now we have to call Rage and Eva, they're out in Hawaii for a Nya mission." Kashi whispered as they walked out the room, forgetting Ian. "Then, we bring in Natalie Kabra. The vicious Cobra herself."

* * *

><p><strong>More of a filler chapter, I guess. It was like 3 in the morning while I wrote this. xD 'Cause I felt like it.<strong>

**So yeah, Clue and Ian starred here. And I guess the plot makes no sense anymore, does it? O.o BE HAPPY! This is the longest chapter I've done. It's about 2000 words long. That's like... 2 Chapters n' a half, or a good-sized one-shot. e.e**

**Basically I worked my butt off. Oh, and the chapter is called 'Bad Romance' since a 'Marian' story would be horrid? So now I'll say randomness, mmkay?**

****BLAH! **BLAH! **BLAH! **BLAH!** **BLAH!** **BLAH!** **BLAH! **BLAH!** ** ** ** **  
><strong>


	3. Melodramatic

**A/N: I'm going to update I.T.M.O.A.F more. c; And as of Chapter Three; the story is going interactive. You'll realize what I mean when you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Melodramatic<span>

"_I'm not inside your heart, so as a supporting cast, I dream a dream of dramatic dreams__"_

_- Megurine Luka, Melodramatic (Merodoramateikku)_

"Sanity?" Kaye began. Sanity looked up from the phone book. She had no avail with finding Rage's phone number. And still no luck finding Eva's. She needed to warn them of the fluffy evil witch which Sanity referred to as 'Marina.'

"Yes, Kaye-san?" Sanity responded, while she continued to skim through the book. Still no luck.

"You know I called Rage and Eva half an hour ago telling them Marina was going to Hawaii, right?" Kaye asked. Sanity stared at the Filipino, then she smacked herself on the face.

"Oh yeah. I was too busy stuffing my face with peanuts when you were telling m-" Sanity began, but was cut off by the frantic Optional siblings, Sora and Hikari. Sora and Hikari were cousins of Sanity. Sanity Optional. Sora Optional. Hikari Optional. Get it? No. Okay.

"Cousin Sanity, it's AWFUL!" Sora panted. It seemed Hikari was sobbing. Sanity peered at the two carefully. She still had no idea what was going on.

" What happened?" Sanity asked. Hikari continued sobbing. Sanity looked at Hikari sadly. It was going to be Hikari's eighteenth birthday tomorrow and it looked like she was about to create a lake with her salty tears. Sanity sighed.

"It's Marina!" Hikari sputtered.

"What about her?" Kaye asked, after leaving to get a bag of Cheetos.

"She's hacked us!" Sora blurted.

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

"This is what you get when you mess with Marina-Suzanne Estun Fou!" Marina exclaimed proudly as she closed her laptop. She had hacked into Sora and Hikari's account and renamed it as 'Marinatheamazing39.' It was, like, the BEST name ever! Once she found out that 'Karl' boy was Sanity in disguise, just to ship Marina far away, Marina decided to mess with them. "And I still get to go to Hawaii!"

"Passengers, please lift your tray tables to their original position, and begin preparing for touchdown." The pilot's voice boomed over the intercom. Marina had confusion written on her face. A flight attendant passed her.

"Excuse, missy?" Marina asked. The attendant turned. Her pin read 'BR NSP.' Marina wondered what that meant. "I have two questions for you." Marina said.

"Aww, man…" BR NSP muttered, then replied quickly. "Oh, please, do tell ask away." She sarcastically replied, but Marina was oblivious to what that meant.

"I was wondering what the pilot meant by 'Tray tables' and what does 'BR NSP' stand for?" Marina finished. BR NSP sighed. Then she pointed at the tray table. "Oh, this flappy thing attached to the seat is a tray table? Who knew?"

"I did. And BR NSP stands for 'Ballet Reader, Ninja Samurai Princess.' Alright?" Ballet irritatily asked. Marina nodded. Then she yelled out in pain. Ballet had slapped her with a banana. "Bananas are good for eating, cutting and slapping!" Ballet exclaimed happily. Marina just groaned as a reply.

Marina was still cursing about bananas and ninjas even when she was at the spa in Hawaii. Many people told her to go get a life and stop obsessing over bananas. Marina decided to go back to the hotel; it was such a long day for the superstar. She had too much stress. Little did she know (and that wasn't much already), she was being spied on.

"Eva-san?" Rage asked. Eva glared at her.

"You will refer me as Ichigo when we're in Mew form, who knows if Marina knows US, right Minto?" Eva seethed. The pink-haired girl took her superhero business quite seriously. Rage- I MEAN MINTO – gulped.

"Hai, Eva, I mean, I-I-Ichigo-chan." Minto stuttered. Then, the two girls heard laughing… above them. They looked up, and what Eva saw almost made her scream.

"Oh Koneko-chan?" Kisshu piped up. Ichigo blushed, and looked away, while Minto giggled. And even Sanity/Zakuro had to giggle; she was watching the two on her laptop. The stalker.

"Help me," Ichigo mouthed. Minto shook her head. Eva sighed. "Kish. What a surprise. Listen, if you're staying here… we need your help."

"Why does this feel so… so… evil?" Minto asked Ichigo. Ichigo just shrugged and grin evilly. "Evil… BUT FUN!" Minto exclaimed. They were loading toy elephants onto a catapult to launch at Marina to remind her of the time she said she and Ian rode purple elephants into the west. The girl lied more than a Lucian.

"Ready?" Eva asked. Rage nodded and the elephants flew! Meanwhile, with Marina and the spa manager… well, let's just say they were 'creatively' fighting. Marina threw something that looked like a… duck… at the manager, while the manager threw something that was in the shape of a banana.

"You have to pay!" The manager screamed. Marina snorted.

"Five hundred for a foot rub? When elephants fly!" Marina exclaimed haughtily. And then the purple elephants came raining down on her. "OUCH! Purple… elephants?"

"Pay up. You said you'll pay when elephants fly, and they flew." The manager proclaimed. Marina rolled her eyes and brought out her wallet.

"That won't be necessary." Someone said. Marina turned around to see-

"The NATALIE Kabra?"

"Well… It seems Marina is going to be checking out soon… I have an idea." Clue stated. Kaye and Sanity looked at the brownie-loving-girl. Clue's face was still stuffed with brownies. Sanity sighed.

"We need to send her somewhere far…" Sanity murmured.

"Ireland? Into a time machine? To meet… the original Cahills? That would be GOLD for the project." Kaye stated. Sanity's face let out a grin.

"Perfect. I'll call Ballet and Cecily."

"OMG! OMG! YOU'RE NATALIE KABRA!" Marina squealed. Natalie smiled uneasily. The girl had nice clothes – designer to be exact – but her attitude wasn't exactly… pleasant, to Natalie's taste. Natalie had paid for Marina's foot rub, and was allowing her to use her limo back to her hotel. Why was the young Brit so nice? We may never know…

"I lost some of my clothes on my way to the International School of Writing. My favourite one was a blue Chanel dress… like the one you're wear…" Natalie paused. She inspected Marina's dress, then Natalie let out a squeak. "THAT'S MY DRESS!" Natalie exclaimed.

And then Natalie kicked Marina out of the limo. Well, that was quite blunt. Marina howled with anger. She should have known better than to wear something, Sanity gave her. _This is war, Sanity. I'll destroy everything precious to you, starting with your little fandom._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was odder than expected. I've lost my humor, but I think it's coming back. And like I said in the upper AN, the story is going interactive. Marina HAS taken over the 'Sora and Hikari' account, and she plans on writing her stories with it. She knows that I HATE her writing, so she decides to trash the fandom with it. To give you an overview of the plot; there is a girl named Marina-Suzanne Estun Fou (Mary-Sue is a Foul), and she lies ALL THE TIME. Eleven girls try to embarrass her and write all her encounters with the Cahills to teach her a lesson. When Marina finds out about their plan, she decides to destroy everything they love, starting with the one thing they all have in common; the 39 Clues fandom.**

**There WILL be a story that Marina writes. It's going to be up soon. So yeah. This story is also to TEACH newbies the ways of the fandom. Step-by-step. So yeah.  
><strong>


End file.
